


Bechloe Week Day 1 - Accidental Kiss

by aca_bhlo_me



Series: Bechloe Week 2018 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2018, Day 1, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bhlo_me/pseuds/aca_bhlo_me
Summary: I think it's self explanatory - Beca and Chloe have an accidental kiss, will it tear them apart or pull them together?





	Bechloe Week Day 1 - Accidental Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Bechloe Week Day 1 - Accidental Kiss.
> 
> I can't believe I actually finished one of these? Anyway take it or leave it!

Kissing.  There is far too much kissing in the Bella household.  Probably too much in college in general.  The Bella’s however, have somehow formed the habit of giving each other a kiss on the cheek every time they part company from one another.  Even something as simple as leaving the house for 5 minutes to go get a morning coffee from the campus vendor requires a kiss for each Bella in seeing distance.

Beca is not fond of this weird new tradition.  She loathes that she is forced to partake in it lest she suffer the consequences.  (That being: next time she is in a room by herself and unsuspecting, a herd of Bella’s will stampede into the room and hold her down, then proceeding to pepper her with kisses from head to toe – this is something she has learned the hard way… 3 times).

She knows that the custom started with red hair and soft pink lips.  One Chloe Beale, fellow co-captain and current 3 time super-senior by choice.  If Beca wasn’t Chloe Beale’s best friend (well, best friend on campus, Aubrey would die before she hands over the reins of that title, _especially_ to Beca) she would definitely have her committed.  Nobody should like physical affection with just about everybody but Chloe is an anomaly.  Truly she must be an experiment from some lab somewhere.

So it started small with Chloe hugging the Bella’s frequently, then it developed into her pouting if someone didn’t say goodbye and hug her before leaving.  After a few weeks, she started kissing each Bella on the cheek with every hug, and now it’s evolved into an entirely new beast in which **_all_** of the Bella’s feel the need to kiss each other when they head off anywhere.

To be perfectly honest, Beca could probably (read: absolutely and with pleasure) handle it if it was just Chloe handing out kisses (although she wishes it was to her and her alone, and preferably less innocent).  It’s just overwhelming that they ALL need that demonstration of affection, isn’t it enough that she is living with them and hasn’t killed them all in their sleep?!

The squirrely brunette appears to be the only one that has a problem with it.  They all know that she doesn’t really respond well to physical affection but they insist it is important for bonding as a group and as friends.  (This is the biggest load of horseshit Beca has ever heard, she knows they just like to make her squirm). 

Today is a normal day for Beca, she gets out of bed at 8 am (damn the early morning internship start times) and grumbles down the stairs.  Her hair looks like she has been electrocuted as is the norm, frizzy and everywhere.  In the kitchen she finds _actual_ early birds – Stacie (who is leaving for her sensual yoga lesson before classes because “It helps get me all limber for you in Bella practice B” she throws over her shoulder with a sultry wink to try and fluster Beca) and Chloe (who is just sitting there bright-eyed and beautiful like always, giving Beca a smile that she always wishes was reserved just for her).

She should run back upstairs because she can see Stacie is about to leave and avoid the kiss goodbye, but its morning and coffee is calling her name.  Walking over to the pot she gets nudged by Chloe who already has a cup ready for her (of course), so she takes a large gulp and feels the relief course through her body.  The red-head has of course made it exactly how Beca takes it.  It doesn’t help the way Beca feels about or around her, all the little things Chloe does to make her feel special.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the “Bye aca-bitches” that Stacie calls out and then runs over for her kisses.  She reluctantly provides them to Stacie’s cheeks, making a show of gagging and frowning afterwards.  This just encourages Stacie to raise her eyebrow and then place a big sloppy kiss right on Beca’s lips.

“Bleughhh!  Stacie!  We don’t mouth kiss!”  Beca shouts while wiping her mouth with the hem of her shirt, exposing her stomach.  (If she was paying attention to Chloe, she would’ve noticed her staring with a look of want).

“Well don’t act like you don’t love it B.  We all know that you’d want to get all up in this if you had a chance,” Stacie gestures to her body as she says it.

Chloe just giggles and says to Beca, “You should just stop fighting it Bec, the kissing tradition is here to stay so you might as well learn to enjoy it.”

Stacie just nods and points to Chloe, “Yeah listen to your wife.  She makes a good point.  Besides, you can’t tell me that your little gay self **_isn’t_** enjoying it just a little.”

“What?!  I’m not gay!” Beca shouts back (where the hell did she come up with that?!  Ok, Beca knows where it came from, but she doesn’t want Chloe to know that she’s gay.  That might clue her in on how Beca feels about her and that just makes the gay panic rise faster than a dress on prom night).

“Ok B, whatever you reckon.  But usually having a wife makes you a little gay, just sayin’,” Stacie says as she leaves through the front door, not leaving Beca a chance to retort.

“Why does she always call you my wife?  You’re my best friend,” Beca turns to Chloe and continues to drink her coffee. 

“Oh Bec, you know she’s just teasing,” Chloe says as she gets off her chair to give the brunette a half hug.

“Ok but I don’t get it.  Just like I don’t get **_why_** we all have kiss all the time, I mean we may as well all make out with each other Beale,” Beca states grumpily, pulling out of the hug and getting more coffee.

“Alright, we can do that,” the red-head replies nonchalantly.

Beca turns around at break-neck speed, she stares at her best friend with her mouth open while her coffee overflows from the pot into her cup.  It takes her a second to realise that she is pouring hot coffee onto the ground and over her feet, which eventually makes her jump and swear.  “Shit!  Shit fuck shit!”

“You ok there Becs?”  Chloe says in a too-sweet manner.  Now the small brunette knows this is probably heading into dangerous territory and likely more teasing, because Chloe **_loves_** teasing her.  It’s a favourite pastime of hers.  She cleans up the spilt coffee and it gives her cheeks a chance to get rid of the mortifying blush, which only got worse because (of course) she had to look like an idiot in front of **_Chloe_** , only her best friend and secret crush for the last 3 years.

She can’t blame herself too much though, I mean, she basically had a heart attack when hearing that her dream woman was willing to make (one of) her dreams come true.  Talking!  She’s supposed to be talking.  That’s a thing you do when someone asks you a question.  Oh no, it’s been too long, she’s making it weird.  Just say words Beca, any words!

“Uhhhhh… Um… Yeah, m’fine.”  That’s some fine nonsensical mumbling there Mitchell.

“Well I don’t know about you but I would totes be ok with that… You might even say it’s a fantasy” she teases with a wink.

Dead.  She is now dead.  Her tombstone will read ‘Beca Mitchell: Useless Lesbian’.  Flustered, she knows that she is flustered but she just watches as Chloe walks away and back upstairs, her jaw basically on the floor after that comment.

Eventually remembering that she has to go to work today she rushes to the bathroom to get ready.  Fumbling many, many times while attempting to make herself presentable to the world.  Once at work Beca can hardly think about anything else – only what Chloe said that morning.  It isn’t until she starts hearing her boss Sammy making people runs laps left and right that she snaps out of it enough to get _some_ work done for the day.

Getting back to the Bella household was a relief after such a long day.  She goes straight to the couch and lies down with her feet up and closes her eyes.  Chloe comes down a little while later and calls out that she is going to the shops and if anyone needs anything to yell out now.  Beca tiredly calls out from the couch that she wants some gummy snakes but it’s really more of a mumble so the red-head doesn’t hear her. 

When Chloe realises where Beca is she walks over and asks her to repeat what she said.  “Hey grumble butt, what did you want me to get?”

“I said get me some gummy snakes please,” the brunette repeats, mumbling again.

Chloe hears her clearly this time and responds, “Sure thing Becs but seen as how I’m leaving, I’m gonna need my goodbye kiss.”

Beca moans in slight protest but sleepily nods – giving in almost straight away.  Chloe leans down to kiss her check but Beca unexpectedly turns her head to kiss Chloe’s cheeks.  Their lips meet gently and they both freeze.  Neither of them quite knowing what to do or how the other will react.  It feels like they have been kissing (or lip touching) for some time now.  Chloe pulls away first and says bye before rushing out the door to go to the shops.

That was **_not_** how Beca imagined their first kiss would go (and she has imagined it **_plenty_** of times).  Now she didn’t know if she should just ignore that it happened like Chloe had just done or try and (cringe) talk to her about it.  Forgetting that it happened certainly wasn’t an option, in fact, she doesn’t think her heart rate will ever go back down to normal again.

More awake than ever right now, she decides to go and wait in Chloe’s room.  Not to ambush her, but she figures it’s probably better to talk about this – as much as she doesn’t want to, she would prefer to talk about it than ever jeopardise her friendship with the red-head or make it aca-awkward (damn these girls).

An hour later she hears the front door open again and groceries being put away.  Not long after she hears footsteps on the stairs and Chloe’s door open. 

“Oh hi Bec, what are you doing in here?”  Beca can hear surprise and hesitancy in her sweet voice.

“Umm… well.  I – I thought we should talk about before.  About what happened on the couch.”

Chloe shuts the door and stands awkwardly by the door – it’s such a role reversal for them but Beca is trying to keep her panic internal.  She can scream into her pillow later if necessary. 

“Oh right… that.  Look I’m sorry, I don’t want things to be awkward between us Bec.  It was just one of those things!”  She is trying to sound confident but there is a slight waver of uncertainty to her voice which makes Beca’s heart hurt – never wanting Chloe to feel anything other than happy.  Her best friend won’t even look her in the eyes, she keeps looking to the ground.

Seeing Chloe act like this makes her think that maybe there is more to this than what she is saying.  Maybe, just maybe those “wife” comments and the teasing actually mean something.  Maybe she’s not the only one that has these feelings?  Maybe the cuddle sessions during Bella movie nights and the sometimes hand holding weren’t just actions of a boundary-less bubbly ginger.  Suddenly feeling a surge of confidence she has only ever felt when Chloe compliments her, she says, “What if I didn’t want it to just be ‘one of those things’?”

Chloe turns to look at her slowly, eyebrows narrowed with confusion, “What do you mean?”

“I’m saying, what if I wanted it to be more than that?  What if it **_meant_** more than that to me?  What if I wanted to do it again?  Is that something you would want too?”  She looks at Chloe with soft hopeful eyes, trying to convey that this is something that she wants, more than anything.

A small smile finds its way onto Chloe’s face as she answers, “I think – I think I could definitely see us doing that again.” 

Beca stands up and takes a step towards Chloe and grabs both of her hands, rubbing the back of them with her thumbs.  “Good because I’ve been waiting to do this properly for a long time,” she huskily whispers.

She leans forward, watching Chloe do the same.  This time when their lips touch, it feels right.  They move against each other and pull apart after a few seconds.  No words can describe how complete Beca feels – like there was always part of her meant to be with Chloe in this way.

They both breathe a sigh and Beca (being Beca) says, “Wow.  That was incredible.  You could say… it’s been a fantasy of mine.”  She finishes with a waggle of her eyebrows.

Chloe shoves her shoulder lightly and says, “Shut up” before bringing her hand up to Beca’s neck and pulling her back for a much more passionate kiss that they both can’t help but smile into.


End file.
